how deep is our love?
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: After the battle in SK. Dimitri was never turned and his and Roses love grew everyday until he had to go visit his family without Rose. Rose gets kidnapped but Strigoi and experimented on. What will happen when she falls pregnant? How deep is Dimitri's love for his Roza? Read and find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Well i hope you guys like this. It's just an idea that popped into my head when i read a story similar to mine.**

 **ENJOY!**

CHAPTER 1

His hands caressed my cheek as he looked deep into my eyes. When he smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. He is everything I want and more; my whole live. "I love you so much." He said after kissing my cheek. I suddenly felt butterflies in my stomach. How can I love someone so much? "I love you to Christian." I said. Wait; did I just say Christian? No that's not right; not right at all. Damn I'm in Lissa's head again. _Get out Rose before you see something you shouldn't;_ I said to myself. I thought of other stuff to get my mind away from hers. _Apples; BBQ; Cheese burger; Dimitri…_ When my mind brought up his name I snapped out of Lissa's head and sat up in my own bed. I took a few deep breaths to sooth my fast beating heart. "Roza what happened? Is it Lissa?" Dimitri asked sitting up as well. It was one of those rare days he broke the rules and spent the night with me. We didn't do anything except cuddle and talk the nights he was here. Well tonight we played some board games and watched a movie because it's his last night here at the academy for about three weeks. His grandma isn't doing to well and his family asked him to go to them just in case something happens. He asked Kirova; or begged sounds more right; to take me with him. He told her it would be a learning trip to make sure I'm ready for the real world but she didn't want to listen. So now I'm stuck here while the love of my life goes away for three weeks. _Three weeks!_ What will I do for three weeks? The first thing I want to do is tell Lissa that Dimitri and I love each other. After the battle I realized she is my best friend after all and she will want me to be happy. I really wish I could join him and meet his family. He always told me that they would love me. "Rose snap out of it!" Dimitri said shaking my shoulders. I shook my head and looked at him. He was in front of me now on his knees. "No Lissa is fine. She is actually very happy at this moment; very happy if you know what I mean." I said and laughed. Dimitri shook his head and rolled to his side of the bed. I laid back and turned to him. He was so beautiful and amazing. I'm gonna miss him so much. "Roza what are you thinking about?" He said after a few moments of silence. I put my hand on his cheek lightly and caressed his face. "I'm thinking about how many guys I can get while your gone." I said. Dimitri rolled his eyes and laughed. He pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. "No really what are you thinking about?" He asked more serious. I pecked his lips and laid my head on his chest. "I'm thinking about how much I'm gonna miss you. I wish I could come with. Just take Lissa and run away to Russia with you." I said as Dimitri stroked my hair. He laughed lightly and kissed my head. "I really wish you could come to my Roza but if I ask the Headmistress one more time she will know there is something going on." I looked up at him in confusion. I thought he only asked once. "But you only asked her once." I said. He shook his head and held me tighter. "No Roza I asked her about six times just in different ways. I really tried." I nodded my head and yawned. Dimitri gave me one quick kiss and told me to go to sleep. Dimitri started to hum a song that I didn't know to get me to fall asleep faster.

'Rose open up the door. Guardian Belikov is leaving in an hour and we need to get ready.' Lissa's voice came through the bond waking me up. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Dimitri sitting on my bed. "Lissa is at the door. What do we do now?" He whispered. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Go hide in the bathroom and I will get rid of her." He nodded and stood up. Before he walked to the bathroom he kissed my head. "I love you Roza. I'm sorry you have to lie to her." He reached the bathroom in four steps and closed the door. As I stood up my phone rang. I looked at it and saw Lissa was calling me. "I'm coming Liss; just hold on." I ran to the door and opened it. Lissa smiled when she saw me. "Morning sleepy head; you're gonna be late if you don't get dressed." Lissa said as she and Christian walked in to my room. Christian nodded his head in my direction before sitting on my bed. Lissa went over to my closet while rambling on about what we have to do today. Christian and I looked at each other and sighed. That jackass has really grown on me. Lissa stopped talking for a few minutes "Rose why on earth do you have Guardian Belikov's duster in your closet?" Lissa asked a bit confused. Christian looked at the duster then back at me with a stupid grin on his face. "Aw look Rosie has a thing for her mentor. She is probably gonna miss him so she wanted something to sleep in Liss." Christian ducked as I threw my hair brush at him. He picked it up and looked at it. "Is this his to Rosie?" He asked as he threw the brush back. I caught it and placed it on my desk. "Whatever fire boy don't you have places to set on fire?" I asked Christian as I walked over to Lissa. Christian flipped me of and laid down back on my bed with his hands behind his head. "Dimitri left it in the gym yesterday and I couldn't find him so I took it. I'll give it back to him later today." Lissa put the duster back into my closet and handed me my uniform. "You have to get dressed he leaves in an hour and I know you want to go say goodbye. We will meet you in the cafeteria." Lissa said as she walked to Christian. He stood up and kissed her cheek. "Rose can I use your bathroom?" He asked. I was about to say sure when I remembered that I have a big Russian there. "No there is a bathroom on your way to the cafeteria." I said quickly; maybe too quickly. Christian glared at me but left with Lissa. I knocked on the bathroom door and sat on my bed. Dimitri came out and joined me on the bed. "That was close; really close." I nodded my head.

After Dimitri left to get ready; I went to meet up with Lissa in the cafeteria. She sat at our usual table with all our friends around her. They where laughing and enjoying them self; the picture of the perfect friends. I stood at the door for a while and just looked at them. Lissa sat next to Christian who had his arm wrapped around her shoulder. Every now and then he would kiss her head or cheek. That is something I could never have with Dimitri. I envy their relationship so much. On the other side of Lissa was Eddie. He just sat in silence and ate his food; he would only laugh or talk when it was appropriate. He used to be a lot more fun when Mason was around. They would be the joke of the table; the reason we laughed. Next to him was Jill; she looked so nervous and out of place. In a way she has become like our little sister of the group. All the guys were protective over her and Lissa and I acted like her big sisters. Lastly there was Adrian. In a perfect world I would have fallen in love with him and not Dimitri. With him I could have an open relationship like Lissa and Christian. But I wouldn't trade my love for Dimitri for anything. He is my soul mate. With a sigh I walked over to my friends.

Adrian was the first one who saw me. "Our little dhampir decided to join us. I saved you a seat right here." He said with a big stupid grin on his face. He patted the seat next to him. I took it and smiled at Lissa. She looked at me confused. 'Why did you stand at the door for so long?' She asked me via our bond. "I just… I was just admiring my friends; because I have the most amazing and brilliant friends." Lissa made a heart with her hands. I stood up and went to the breakfast table. I took some doughnuts and placed them on my plate. 'You have to eat healthier Roza… Then running won't be such a pain.' I heard Dimitri's voice. We have debated over my food choices a lot. Dimitri thinks I should be healthier and I think I should enjoy my chocolate in peace. I looked over to the door and saw him looking at me. _Speak of the devil;_ I thought. I sighed as I took one doughnut from my plate and put it back with its delicious family and took a red apple. When I looked up again I saw him laughing. Seeing him laugh put a dorky smile on my face. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice and walked back to the table. I ate my doughnuts first; enjoying every bit. All four circles of joy were glazed in a rich thick milk chocolate. I moaned each time I took a bite because each one was better then the last. Some people get high on dugs but I get high on doughnuts; and brownies oh and pizza. "Rose is having a doughgasm." Adrian said as he laughed. Everyone thought it was funny and when I glared at him they laughed more. I was on the point of cracking to when my friends stopped laughing abruptly; everyone except Adrian. I followed my friend's eyes. They all stared at Dimitri. He stood behind me. "Good morning everyone; I'm sorry to interrupt but I need to speak with you Rose." Everyone at the table greeted him. I stood up; taking my healthy poison with me; and followed Dimitri. He led me out of the cafeteria; down a hall that hardly gets used and into Miss Karp's old classroom. I ate my apple while we walked. After he shut the door he grabbed me around my waist and kissed me. The kiss shocked me so much that I dropped my apple. I responded immediately; tangling my hand that didn't touch the apple in his hair. He ended the kiss too soon for me but I also needed to catch my breath. I looked at Dimitri then down at the apple and back at Dimitri. "It's your fault I don't eat healthy!" Dimitri laughed. Oh I love that sound. It is a rich manly sound that only he can make. "My Roza; you are precious." He said as he held me tight to his chest. _This is where I want to be; now; tomorrow; forever!_ I thought as I inhaled his intoxicating aftershave. We stood like that for about ten minutes; with me in his arms while his head rested on his head. "I'm going to miss you Roza." He said as he kissed my head. A lonely tear ran over my cheek but I quickly rubbed my cheek against his chest; hoping he didn't see it. "These three weeks are going to be hell on earth." I whispered. I could feel him nodding his head. I looked up at him. "I'm gonna tell Lissa. She's my best friend." Dimitri nodded again and kissed me one last time. After that I went to get Lissa while Dimitri went to the academies small "airport". I agreed to meet him there.

Lissa ran while I speed walked to the landing strip. I could make out Dimitri's figure next to the plane. He turned around when we were close enough. "Have a safe trip Guardian Belikov. I hope your grandmother gets well soon." Lissa said. She pulled him into a small friendly hug. He thanked her and then turned to me. "Be safe I still need you." I said as he hugged me. "I love you Roza." He whispered into my ear. Our hug was longer that his and Lissa's. Very reluctantly I let him go. He waved at us before he disappeared into the airplane. I sighed as the plane took flight; taking my heart with it. _Only three weeks Rose. You can do it._ I gave myself a small pep talk. Now I have to talk to Lissa.

 **Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Hey Liss… what… do you think… of Dimitri?" I asked. I'm very unsure of how I should go with this. What if she's mad at me for only telling her now? What if she disapproves? I really want her to be happy with me and Dimitri's relationship. She looked at me confused. I didn't need the bond to know that she thinks I'm going crazy. "You know I think he is one of the best guardians. I have a lot of respect for him. Why do you ask Rose?" She turned her head to look at me while we still walked to our first class. I stopped and put my hands on her shoulders. "I want to tell you something; something big and very top secret. I should have told you this when it started to happen but I was scared. Lissa I have been…"

"Hey! Shouldn't you two be in class? Move it; now!" A guardian yelled from the other side of the hall. Lissa told me to tell her at lunch and quickly hurried off to her class. I sighed and took my time to get to Stan's class. _What's the point? He's just going to kick me out;_ I thought as I entered his class. As I walked in I expected to hear his stupid voice droning on about my tardiness but he wasn't even here. In his chair sat a younger man. He looked up as I entered. His light brown eyes studied me curiously. His blond comb over was in heavy contrast with his brown tanned skin. He was attractive but not my type. He stood up and walked over to me. "Hello; my name is guardian Damien Adkins." He had a strong British accent. He held pout his hand for me to shake it. I shook his hand while looking around the room. Everyone was chatting. "I'm Rose Hathaway. Not to be rude but where is guardian Alto?" I asked after I let his hand go. His hand fell back to his side. He was about the same length as Dimitri. Is everyone skyscrapers or am I just short? "He is on vacation and I am his replacement till he gets back." He simply stated. Stan on vacation! Although I strongly dislike him; he takes guarding very seriously. I was about to ask him why Stan was on vacation but the bell rang and he send me to my seat.

Lunch time couldn't have come any sooner. I was; like usual; the last one of my group to enter the cafeteria. I decided to skip the lunch table and headed straight for Lissa. She was busy talking to Christian. They were discussing what they should do tonight to kick off the weekend. "Well I want to do some shopping… Hey Rose!" Lissa said when I sat down. I waved at her then looked at Christian. "Can we switch seats for a minute?" I asked. He looked at me then at Lissa. She nodded her head. He sighed as he stood up giving me his seat. I took it and pulled the seat extra closer to Lissa. If I whispered only she would hear. "What I wanted to tell you earlier were that; well… I love…" Someone tapped me lightly on my shoulder before I could complete my sentence. I was about to rage on that person when I realized it was guardian Adkins. He handed me a note. "It's from guardian Belikov. He asked me to give it to you." I resisted the urge to open it there and then. I said thanks to guardian Adkins and watched him walk away. I looked down at the note. On the outside of the folded piece of paper it read: Urgent. I looked at Lissa. "I have to go. We will talk after school. I will come to your room. Please be alone." She nodded her head; making her blond curls bounce. I stood up and kissed her head.

Once I was in the same deserted hallway that Dimitri took me through yesterday; I opened his note. It read:

Roza…

Go to Tasha's cabin later today when you have the chance. I left something for you there. I love you.

Dimitri.

I wondered what he could have left for me. _Maybe he skipped his flight and is waiting for you in the cabin;_ I thought excitedly but that thought was crushed by the image of Dimitri boarding the plane and it taking flight. Maybe he just left me a small birthday present because tomorrow is my birthday. Or he could… The bell ringing above my head snapped me back to reality. I was seriously not in the mood for class now. I hurried to the infirmary and found Dr Olendzki at the reception. "Hey doc. Can you do me a huge favor?" I asked as I stood next to her. She put the clipboard down in her hands and looked at me nodding her head. "Could you maybe give me a sick note to skip class?" Her eyes widened at my request. Sure; it was weird of me to ask that when I'm A-Okay but I need to know what Dimitri left for me. "Please; I'm not going to skip class to get in trouble; I promise." She looked at me and sighed. She picked up her clipboard and wrote on a piece of paper. When she gave it to me I read it and smiled at her. "Thanks doc. You're the best." I said and gave her a hug. She waved me off as I ran out the door. Luckily Alberta was in her office when I arrived. I knocked once on the door before I entered. She looked up from her desk and smiled at me. "Hey Rose; what's up?" She asked. I handed her the paper. She read it with one eyebrow lifted. Damn I wish I could do that! "Sleep depression? Rose I don't think there is something like that." She said; trying to hide her smile. I shrugged and sat down. "It's what the good doctor told me. She told me to go to my room and get _lots_ of _sleep_." I said. She shook her head and laughed.

With my hand on the doorknob; I giggled. Dimitri can be so mysterious. When I opened the door I was shocked to see a massive brown teddy bear on the bed. It was about my length and big. The teddy had one of Dimitri's shirts on. With closer examination I realized it smells just like him. In front of the massive teddy was a black birthday packet. I sat on the bed and looked in side. There was a bag of sour worms; some of my favorite lip gloss and a picture in a frame of me and Dimitri. There was also a card; a birthday card. I put everything back in the packet and looked at the teddy bear. How could a big bad ass Russian buy and carry such a big thing around on campus and not be seen. I lay down on the bed. The pillow still smelled of his aftershave. The last time I was here flashed in my mind and made me giggle. Oh these three weeks are going to be long.

 **Please review...**


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I stayed in the cabin till the last bell rang. With a quick check through the bond I saw that Lissa just entered her room. Three and a half minutes of running put me at Lissa's door. I let myself in and found her on her bed with her phone in her hand. "I was about to call you. Where were you today?" She asked. I sat across from her on the bed. How am I going to do this? Should I just say it or should I try to soften the punch? With the way her big green eyes were starring at me I knew I just had to say it. She's my best friend; she will understand. "I was… Well you see Liss; Dimitri and I… We're together. Like a couple." Lissa looked at me stunned. Confusion; happiness; disappointment and anger swirled around in her head. She opened her mouth then closed it again. After a long silence I cleared my throat. "How long has this been going on?" She asked. She was still struggling with which emotion was stronger. Anger and disappointment was at the very top. "Just before the strigoi attack; that's when we made it final. But our feelings started the night Victor kidnapped you." I said. I reached out to take her hands in mine but she pulled away and stood up; pacing the length of her room. Anger had beaten all the emotions. "Why didn't you tell me? Don't you trust me?" I stopped pacing and stood in front of me. Her hands placed on her hips and a frown developed on her forehead; yep she's mad. "I'm your _best_ friend. I have told you every detail of my life even my love life…"

"No you don't! If I couldn't go inside your mind I still wouldn't know that you and Christian have… explored… each other. Lissa; I wanted to tell you but…" When I wanted to tell her the reason for not telling her I went blank. There wasn't a good reason why I didn't tell her. She looked at me; waiting for me to continue. When she realised I had nothing to say she laughed sarcastically. "Yeah that's what I thought. Please leave my room; I need time to think." I looked her. There was suddenly this burning rage inside me. How dare she be mad at me? Every person is entitled to have some secrets. I stood up and walked out.

The gym was silent when I entered. I was happy about that; I'm really not in the mood to talk. I switched on the radio and connected my phone. With the loud music and my dangerous dance with a practice dummy; I was lost in my own world. Nothing was wrong in this moment; there was no stress; no darkness. All my… The music stopping plucked me back to reality. I turned around and saw Guardian Damien Adkins at the door. "Hello guardian Adkins." I said as I wiped the sweat off of my forehead. He smiled at me and walked closer to where I stood. "Please Rose; call me Damien. Mind if I join you?" He asked. I didn't see any harm in that so I agreed.

One hour and forty six minutes passed and we were still in the gym. Damien taught me a few new moves that I'm dying to practice on Dimitri. We just started with the tenth sparing match and I was in the lead. Damien was good but not as good as Dimitri. I caught him off guard a few times. Just when I thought I could finish this match; he kicked my legs out; sending me to meet the floor. In the blink of an eye he pinned me down. "I win." He said. His face held a bright smile while mine held a look of confusion. How the hell did he do that? I had him right where I wanted him. "You shouldn't be so cocky until you have taken down you attacker. Don't assume that you're going to win; the tables can turn at any moment." He said. When he stood up he pulled me with him. I walked to my bag and sat down. Damien joined me a second later with a bottle of water for him. I took out my bottle and drank half of it. "You use to have a mentor right?" He asked. I glanced at him before focusing on my bottle again. "He is still my mentor. He's just home for family stuff. Why do you ask?" He shrugged his shoulders and took a big gulp of water. "Well I was just wondering if you'd like me to be a temporary mentor; until yours return." I was speechless. Damien being my mentor until Dimitri comes back could be a huge distraction for me. Then I wouldn't miss Dimitri so much. But would this be betraying Dimitri? No I don't think it would be. "That would be awesome. Could we just stick to the schedule I already follow?" I asked. He nodded his head and stood up. "Then I will see you tomorrow. Have a wonderful night Rose." I waved at him when he walked out the door. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Dimitri. "Hello?" He said once he answered. He sounded sleepy. Damn it must be night there. "Hey." I said softly. I heard some commotion through the phone. "Is everything okay Roza?" He asked sounding more awake now. I feel so bad for waking him up. "Everything's okay I just miss you. I'm sorry that I wok up. I can call back later." I said. I stood up and walked out of the gym; heading to my room. "No; no I was awake."

"Liar; your just saying that to make me feel better." I said. Dimitri laughed. "Is it working?" I rolled my eyes. Before I could answer him he spoke in Russian. "Sorry that was my sister." He explained.

"That's okay. I just wanted to thank you for the amazing birthday present. I loved it almost as much as I love you." I unlocked my room's door and went in. I picked up clothes as I went to the bathroom. "It's my pleasure Roza. I'm just so…" He stopped talking English and switched to Russian. I threw the clothes into the basket and went to sit on my bed. "Again; I'm sorry for that." Dimitri said after a while. I shrugged off the apology. "It's okay. I have to go now. Thanks again for the present. I miss you a lot just two weeks and five days left before I see you." Dimitri told me he loved me before he hung up. I opened myself up to the bond to feel Lissa's feelings. Yep she is still mad at me. This is so unfair. My best friend in the world is mad at me and my boyfriend is across the ocean. I hate being alone.

 **Please review. Do you guys think Damien is trying to replace Dimitri or is he just trying to be roses friend?**


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

The sound of my phone ringing woke me up. I sat up straight and took my phone. "Hello?" I said while wiping the sleep out of my eyes. "Hello Rosemarie." I couldn't believe my ears. Janine Hathaway called me on my birthday. "Mom?" I just had to ask to be sure. My mother scoffed at my confusion. "Yes it's your mother. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and to tell you I'm coming to the academy. I want you to meet your father. See you soon." And with that she hung up. What did just happen? She wants me to _meet_ my father. I wanted to check how Lissa's doing but she blocked me from the bond. _She must still be mad._ I thought. I stood up and went to the bathroom to get ready.

I was sitting on my bed when the door burst open and four men stormed in wearing masks. My guardian skills kicked in and I was on the defence. I kicked; punch; screamed and even bit one but I was out numbered by three. The tallest of the four hit me on my head causing me to become dizzy but not black out. They put a black bag over my head and carried me out. It wasn't a long walk until they placed me on a chair. I tried to get away but one of them held me down. When they removed the bag on my head I nearly wanted to cry. I sat on a chair in the middle of the gym with all my friends around me. The four masked men turned out to be Adrian; Eddie; Christian and Damien. Everyone there took turns wishing me a happy birthday. "I was supposed to bite _you_ Little Dhampir." Adrian said as he hugged me. I laughed while walking over to Lissa. She looked at me and… smiled?

"I forgive you for not telling me but please; let's not keep secrets anymore." I agreed to never keep something from her again. Lissa put a small snack table together for us. I dug in first and took a hand full of those small doughnuts. Lissa and I were talking about our vacation plans when Damien came to us. "We're leaving in five minutes. The cars are parked outside the gym." He said. I looked at Lissa; waiting for an explanation. She nodded while putting our paper plates down. "Come on; we're going shopping!" She yelled.

After an hour drive to the nearest mall; I felt car sick. I don't normally get car sick but I was sandwiched between Damien and Adrian. Alberta and Eddie sat in the front; Lissa and Christian had the whole middle row to them self and them I was stuck between the two guys at the back. "Oh my goodness!" I said as I got out of the SUV. "It feels amazing to stretch my legs." Lissa giggled when I started to shake my legs. It was five o'clock for humans but the start of our day. "Okay Rose; princess; you only have three hours. We have to leave at eight; sooner if you can." Alberta said. Lissa sighed but agreed eventually. I was excited to do some shopping. As we entered the mall my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and smiled. "Who's calling you?" Lissa asked trying to get a look at the screen. As soon as she spoke; everyone looked at me. "It's my mom;" I showed Lissa the phone. "I have to take this." I pressed answer and put the phone to my ear. "Hey mom; yes I got the gift you send me…" I took the phone away from my ear and spoke to Alberta. "You guys go ahead; I'll only be a minute." Alberta nodded and pointed to a shop a few feet away; Forever 21; Lissa's favourite store. I gave her a curt nod to show her I understood what she meant. "Hey Comrade." I said once the others were in the shop. "So now I'm your mother?" Dimitri laughed. I rolled my eyes. I walked over to a bench and sat down. "Alberta was watching me so I had to think fast. How is your grandmother doing?" I asked. Dimitri tried to explain to me about her state of health but I zoned out when he started to use big words and medical terms. "But she is fine now. It wasn't as serious as my mother feared. My babushka is a fighter; just like my girlfriend." He said. I could hear in his voice that he was relieved she was okay. Sometimes I wished I had a family like Dimitri's. "Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at the mall; Lissa thought I needed some new things so she arranged a trip." I explained. I looked at the store and saw Lissa stand at the entrance. She looked impatient but happy at the same time. She tapped her watch and went back into Forever 21. "Oh well I'm not going to keep you from shopping. I just wanted to wish you a happy birthday and tell you I love you." I thanked Dimitri. After saying goodbye I hung up and entered the store. I could spot Lissa without the bond. She had the store assistants running around carrying dress after dress to the fitting rooms. I sat down next to Adrian. Alberta was near guard and Damien was far guard. Eddie and Christian browsed through some racks. Lissa came out in a casual light pink sundress. When she saw me she smiled. "Rose I picked out some stuff for you. It's in second fitting room." She said. I stood up and went to the fitting room. The more I examined the clothes; the more I liked it. Lissa really gets me sometimes. I tried on every thing Lissa thought was cute. That's how it was for two hours and twenty minutes. You know that expression 'shop till you drop; yeah I felt like that. We were all sitting in the food court waiting for our food when Lissa clapped her hands and squealed. "Okay Rose; present time! Adrian can start and then we go clock wise." Adrian sat across from me. He handed me a small jewellery box; a ring box to be more specific. I gave him a questioning look. "It's not an engagement ring Little Dhampir." He said holding up his hand in surrender. I opened the box to find a beautiful; thick silver band. I took it out and scrutinized it. The outside of the band was decorated with small roses and on the inside my name was carved in. It was beyond gorgeous. "Thanks Adrian. It's beautiful." I said as I put it on my right index finger. Once the ring was on I felt a bubbly feeling in my stomach. I looked at Adrian. "It's charmed with spirit; to take away the darkness." He explained. I thanked him again before taking my next present. Eddie gave me a silver necklace with a cross pendant. It was Mason's. I put the necklace on and swore to never take it off. Christian gave me a Barbie doll that looked a lot like Lissa. "Now you have your own Lissa; so leave mine alone." He said. Lissa smacked him against his head. I rolled my eyes and shoved the doll in one of my many bags. Alberta gave me an instant excuse ball. She knows me so well. Damien gave me a pair of gold studs and a gift card to Duncan's doughnuts. "Okay Liss; your turn." I said. She searched through her bags. She pulled out a rather large gift bag. I opened it eagerly. Inside was a large pack of sour worms; a framed photo of us and a make-up kit.

After we ate; Alberta suggested we go back. On our way out we passed an old book store. "I'll meet you at the car." I said and entered the store. There were five book cases filled with _very_ old books. Some books had a thick layer of dust on them and others were falling apart. I walked to the desk where an old lady sat knitting. She looked as old as some of these books. "Hello child. How can I help you today?" She asked. Her voice was faltered a bit on the end. She placed her knitting on the counter and sat up a bit straighter. "Hi I was just wondering if you have any western novels." The lady looked thoughtful for a very long time. I was about to leave when she nodded. "Yes we do. We have a whole range of first additions. But don't worry; it's not that pricey. No one buys old westerns anymore. Let me show you." Before I could protest; she stood up and disappeared into the last book rack. I followed her to the back of the shelves. "These are all our first additions. Pick what you want; I'll wait for you at the desk." I thanked her as she walked away. There were about thirty books from which I could choose but I didn't have a lot of time. I grabbed the first three books I saw and read the titles; _The Virginian; the Brave Cowboy; Warlock._ He hasn't read any of these yet. It's strange how good I know him. It scars me sometimes. I returned to the lady at the desk. "Are you taking only those three?" She asked. I nodded and placed them on the desk. After she scanned them I gave her the money. "You don't look like the type of person whom reads westerns." She observed as she packed the books in a little bag. "No I don't but my boyfriend does. He is a big cowboy fan. Thanks for the books." I said and walked out. Everyone was in the car; waiting for me. I jumped in next to Lissa this time. I fell asleep when we were on the free way.

"Rose; wake up!" Someone yelled in my ear. I opened my eyes to see Lissa leaning over me. She shook my shoulders once more. "Okay I'm awake; jeez calm down." I said as I sat up. Lissa and I were the only ones in the car. "Your mother is waiting in your dorm for you. Hurry up." She said. I sighed as I got out of the car. Well I guess it's time to meet my father.

 **Please tell me what you think...**

crazyvampxoxo


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

When I arrived at my dorm; I saw my mother and some guy talking to the dorm matron. She pointed at me. My mother turned around and walked towards me with the guy; probably my father; following her. He wore a grey suit with black shoes and a red tie. His hair colour looked exactly like mine. His whole outfit and attitude screamed money. He also looked a bit scary. "Rosemarie this is Abe Mazur; your father." My mother said when they stopped in front of me. Abe stretched his hand out. I hesitated only a second before I shook his hand.

"Hello Rosemarie. It's nice to finally meet you." Abe said. _Finally meet you?_ Did he want me? My mother told me my father didn't even know I exist. Was she lying to me? "Same here." I said. In this very moment I was speechless. Since I was a little girl I wanted to know my father. I wanted to ask him so many questions but now when it became true I was tongue tied. We went into the dorms small lounge and sat down on the couches. We spent the whole day just catching up. It turns out my father wanted to keep me but my mother thought it was a good idea to put me in school to start my training early. My father and I are so much a like. We believe in shoot first; ask questions later. I even got my Rose-logic from him. "Okay I think we should let you rest. We will see you in the morning." My mother said as they stood up. After saying goodnight I went straight to bed.

Only one more week then Dimitri will be back. These last two weeks has been terrible and extremely long. I can't wait for the moment he is back in my arms. We talk a lot on the phone but that's not the same. I want him here; now. In these last two weeks Damien and I trained every day. He has taught me so much new moves and ways to out smart my opponent. I haven't even told Dimitri yet but I'm sure he won't mind. It's not like I'm… "Rose; focus!" Damien said. I was fast enough to block his punch but I lost my balance; giving him the opportunity to pin me down and win. "Okay I think that's enough for today." He said helping me up. I walked over to my bag. "Let's go and have breakfast." Damien said as he took his bag that was lying next to mine. I looked at him. Well I did miss breakfast this morning because I over slept. "I'm pretty sure the breakfast table is already closed." I said picking up my bag. We started to walk out the gym. "Yes; for the students; but the teachers have their own breakfast table and I know its open now."

"Then okay. I'm starving." He held the door to the teacher's dorm open for me. I followed him all the way to their smaller cafeteria. After loading our plates; we sat down. We were the only people here. "What's bothering you Rose?" He asked; concern clear on his face. I looked at him through my eyelashes. "You have been… distracted all week long." I just shook my head. How can I explain to him that I miss my boyfriend who is also my mentor? No that's just going to cause way more trouble. "I'm fine. I'm just a little worried about Lissa. Since she started to use her magic; the darkness came back. I don't know how to take it away." Well that wasn't a lei just not the fun truth. He looked at me and smiled.

"You're an amazing woman Rose. I'm sure you'll find a way because that's how good you are." He reached over the table and took my hand in his. When I looked at him I couldn't disconnect my eyes from his. "I'm here if you want to talk; about anything." I forced my eyes to blink; then I pulled back my hand slowly. I stood up and smiled at him. "Thanks; I'll keep that in mine. I have to go to Lissa now." I nearly ran out the teachers lounge. What the Hell. What happened back there? Was he hitting on me? Or was that just my imagination? I knocked on Lissa's door; maybe a little harder than necessary. She opened the door slowly. "Oh it's only you Rose. I thought an army of angry guardians were at my door with the way you knocked." She stepped aside to let me in. When both of us sat on her bed I told her everything that happened this morning. Luckily it was weekend so we didn't have class. "Are you going to tell Dimitri?" Lissa asked me. I shook my head.

"No I don't want him to worry or become jealous. I will just make it known to Damien that we should only have a student/teacher relationship." Lissa also thought it was a good idea. I just hope it works. I like Damien but just as a friend nothing more. We stayed in Lissa's room the whole day and watched movies. "Hey Liss; I'm gonna go okay. It's past curfew." Lissa nodded sleepily. I walked out her room and headed down the stairs. I was almost out when I heard the matron talking to someone and then footsteps coming my way. _Sugar Honey Ice Tea!_ In my panicked state I jumped out the nearest window. I landed with a loud thump on the ground. My right leg hurt like hell. I stood up as quickly as my injured leg could and disappeared into the woods. After about fifteen minutes I was ashamed to say I'm lost. I have never been in this part of the woods. I had a very; _very_ bad feeling about being here. I was about to turn around and go back the way I came when I felt it. The nausea that only strigoi could bring. "We meet again Rose Hathaway." Said a chilling voice behind me; a voice I recognized. When I turned around I looked into the blood red eyes of the blond strigoi that wanted Lissa. In the blink of an eye he ran to me and knocked me out. The last sound I heard before I blacked out was his evil laugh.

 **What do you think? REVIEWS!**


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

"Make sure the ropes are tied properly; I don't want to take any chances. She is one of the good ones." I heard the blond strigoi. He was close to my right. I felt a sharp pain shoot through both my wrists. I heard him laugh again; really close to my ear. "Good morning sleepy head." He said. Damn! He knows I'm awake. I opened my eyes slowly to adjust to the bright light. I quickly studied my surroundings. The walks were white with only one door and no windows. A black carpet covered the whole floor. That was the only other color in the room. I lay on what looked like a hospital bed with my arms and legs tied up with rough rope. But the thing that bothered me the most was that I only had a hospital gown on and my undergarments. I finally looked at the strigoi standing next to me. He was a few inches shorter than Dimitri but still sky high compared to me. His longish blond hair framed his pale white face.

His eyes were what captured my attention. In a really twisted way they were beautiful. His eyes were a mixture of deep blue and a soft shade of green. The thin red ring was what made it twisted. "Ah my dear Rosemarie I have so much stuff planed for you. If… and I do mean if you survive I will personally awaken you myself." The look of horror on my face made him laugh. I tried to break free but my attempts were useless. "Shall we begin with the first test?" He asked lifting one eyebrow. He took my struggling as a go ahead. He walked toward the door and opened it wide. He clearly doesn't think I'm able to escape.

A few seconds pass before he entered the room again. He was busy playing with a video camera; trying to figure it out. "Ah there we go. Say hi Rosemarie. Tell little Lissa to come save you. Or… or ask you mentor Dimitri. Do you call him your mentor or does he go by lover now?" I so badly wanted to smash that camera in his face but I couldn't even move a muscle. "James! Where are you?" He yelled. I heard a soft grumble that sounded like an apology and then saw a guy; a human guy; push in a cart full of knifes; surgical scissors; injections; empty medicine bottles and a camera stand.

The blond strigoi took the stand and placed it in the corner of the room where the camera could get everything. He placed the camera on it and took four steps back. He turned to me and smiled. "Shall we begin?" He asked. I struggled against the ropes again; prying to God to give me strength to get out of here. He clapped his hands and turned back to the camera. "Hello there; my name is Nathan and I was part of the attack on St Vladimir. There I found out something extraordinary. I learned that this young lady;" He stepped to the side and pointed his finger at me. "Is… shadow kissed." He paused for dramatic effect. The way he was looking at me made me wish for instant death but I knew he was going to make me suffer. "Ever since Anna admitted that she was shadow kissed we; the strigoi; have been dying to find out how it works and if a shadow kissed person had powers. After Anna died we gave up until recently when I found young Rosemarie. James; my assistant; and I will be preforming quite a few experiments on her and see if the legends are true. You might not know about these legends because well we kept it from you. Anna was the best guardian out there because she had ways of sensing strigoi and incredible ways of killing us."

He walked over to the other side of my bed still facing the camera. He picked up a scalpel and a small round thing; I couldn't make out what it was. "This is an endoscopy; it's used to record stuff inside a person's body." He held up the small round thing. He put it back down but held on to the scalpel. He opened my gown; exposing my bare stomach. "No; no please. Stop; please!" I cried out.

He put his hand over my mouth; stopping my screams. "Instead of swallowing this camera I will place it in her stomach myself. I want to see if the presence of a strigoi really makes her feel nausea." He removed his hand to place it on my stomach. I yelled out as he pulled the sharp blade over my lower abdominal. The pain was beyond words. I lost consciousness a few times and saw black spots. If this was what I have to endure then I really hope to die right now.

It has been three days since Nathan had captured me and the experiments he tried on me was just brutal. So far everything he did was a success for him. He taped every torture session and sent it to St Vladimir. I know the video's got there because I had to watch the first one through Lissa's eyes. He sent it to her and she gave it to Alberta. I honestly don't know how much more I can take. The door opened to a happy Nathan walking in casually. Tears came to my face immediately but I don't want to give him the satisfaction of crying in front of him. "One more test; Rosemarie then you can go. I know I promised you eternal life but I have other plans that are more important." He went over to the cart again and picked up the empty injection.

He took a small bottle out of his jacket and filled the injection with the contents in the bottle. "Please just kill me." I begged. My voice came out broken and my throat hurt from all the screaming I did. I stood next to my bed and shook his head. "Oh no my dear Rosemarie; I have other plans for you. You are going to carry my child." He said as he injected the stuff into my lower abdomen; over my womb. He pulled out the needle and put it back on the cart. "Now that I have planted my seed you can go." He said smiling. I was still in shock and totally grossed out. He just injected me with his… oh goodness no. The thought made me sick and I desperately wanted to vomit. He cut the ropes off that restrained me and placed a bag on the bed. "Get dressed and knock on the door. James will take you back to the academy. But don't worry my Rosemarie; I will come back and collect you and the baby when it's born." He said.

He kissed my head and walked out the room; closing the door. I bend over the side of the bed and threw up. There was a mixture of water and blood on the floor. I didn't waste any time; I just got dressed in the clothes he put in the bad and knocked on the door. James opened the door and told me to follow him. I did as he asked and followed him to the garage. He opened the door for me and closed it after I jumped in to the passenger side. "I'm sorry I have to do this." James said as he knocked me on my head; making me black out.

 **Hope you liked it... I'm sorry for those who thought the baby was going to be Dimitri's...**

 **Show me some love by reviewing.**

 **Love crazyvampxoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

"Rosie. Rosie; it's time to wake up." Someone said; tickling my feet. I opened my eyes abruptly; ready to kill the idiot that called me Rosie and tickled my feet. "Ma… Mason?" I asked; dumbstruck. He smiled his boyish smile and waved at me. I looked around and recognised the woods around me. I was about two kilometres away from Tasha's cabin and the academy. Seeing Mason meant that I'm outside the wards. "What… how are you talking to me?" I asked as I stood up; facing him. He looked absolutely happy and carefree. He looked good; the way I always wanted him to be. "Like any other person Rose." He said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I took a step forward and touched his arm but my hand went through him. "I'm in a better place now Rose but I can't stay long. I'm not meant to be in this world." He said. I looked at him again and smiled. I'm so happy he is where he belongs. "Then why are you here?" I asked. He rolled his baby blue eyes at my blondness. "I'm here to help you. The academy is just two kilometres that way." He said pointing north. "Go back and tell them what that strigoi did to you. But choose carefully Rose. That baby could be the thing that destroys you or make you the happiest you have ever been. But it will take a lot of your energy to make it through the pregnancy. It will feed off of your darkness and you can't handle that kind of darkness yet." Mason stopped talking and looked up. He started to fade away slowly. "Rose; the best advice I could give you as a friend is to get rid of it." He said before he disappeared completely. I was shell-shocked by his words. It really worked. I'm pregnant with a… a… a strigoi's baby. When that idea popped into my mind it triggered my gag reflex and made me throw up again. How in this world is that even possible? Tears fell from my eyes before I could stop them. I just sat in the forest and cried for all that I have lost and for every bit of disaster this is going to cause. Dimitri. What will he think of me? It's not like I slept with that beast but still how do I explain this? I'm pregnant with it but I never slept with him? Yeah I'm sure he will just love that. What am I going to do?

I decided to head back to the academy when the sun rose. Every step I took made a tear fall. All I can think about is Dimitri. I just hope and pray that he will be the kind and understanding person I know he is. "Rose?" I saw Alberta running towards me. I had just exited the forest when she spotted me. "Rose look at me! What happened? Where were you?" She fired question after question. I held my hand up to stop her. My head began to ache a little and I felt really dizzy. "I was…" Before I could finish my sentence I blacked out.

"I don't know; I found her at the east side of the academy. She came out of the woods." I heard Alberta talking to someone. There was a long silence in the room until I heard a door open and a very familiar cry. "Oh my goodness; is she okay? What happened to her?" Lissa asked taking my hand in hers. I could feel her trying to heal me. The feeling of her magic felt wonderful rushing through my body. "I'm okay Liss." I said when no one answered her. She gasped when I opened my eyes. I saw Dr. Olendzki and Alberta standing at my feet. Alberta looked relieved but the good old doc looked very worried and slightly disappointed. "Rose what happened?" Dr Olendzki asked. I told them everything. Even that I might be pregnant but that I didn't want this and that I didn't sleep with that disgusting monster. "You are pregnant Rose. I did the blood test while you were out. But what's throwing me off is that this fetus is growing at an incredible rate." The doctor said flipping through her clipboard. In a way I'm glad she didn't call this thing a baby because that is not what this is. It's a wrong thing created by a twisted maniac. "The test shows that you are at least one month along but according to you this happened yesterday. By the rate it's going in four months you'll be ready to give birth." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This thing was developing so fast; I wonder if I could still abort it. "Is there still a chance that I could abort it?" I asked.

"No Ms Hathaway; you will not abort this baby. This has never happened before and the queen wants to experiment on it." Kirova said as she walked in. I looked at her with all the hate in the world. I knew she could be mean but this was just cruel. I started to protest when Alberta cut me off. "I'm really sorry Rose but the queen told us to make sure you keep this thing." The tone of voice she used made it clear that this was final. I was going to give birth to this thing and then the queen is going to take it away.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **And yes I know he would have kept her to make sure she is pregnant but he had good resources and he knew it would work. And he has the queen to make sure she keeps the baby. (not that he knows she wants Rose to keep the baby)**

 **Next chapter is a little Dimitri action... Please tell me if you guys want him to be understanding or a little mad at Rose?**

 **Can't wait for you reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

For three hours straight I sat in my bed crying. I; Rose Hathaway; never cries but today I just couldn't find the strength to stop. I begged Kirova and Alberta to let me get rid of this thing growing inside me but they just said no. I could see it was eating Alberta up that I was in this situation but Kirova didn't give a rat's ass about me. She even threatened to lock me up in the academies jail to make sure I give birth. I have never hated anyone as much as I hate her. She's a first class bitch. "Rose? Can I come in?" Lissa asked knocking lightly on my door. I tried to answer her but my cries took over my body. When my sobs became louder she took that as a yes and entered my room. I could feel her sadness through the bond and adding her sadness and sorrow to my own was not the best thing to do. "Rose I hate to be the bearer of bad news but Dimitri's plane just landed. I… I don't know if you want me to bring him here or if you want…"

"No I don't want him to find out or see him. No now." I interrupted her. My voice was weak and broken at the end. She could tell I was afraid of his reaction. What if he didn't want me anymore? "Rose I'm sure he will understand. It's not like you wanted this to happen." She tried to reason with me but it wasn't working. I was a complete mess up and he didn't deserve someone as broken as me. He deserves only the best and I can't give that to him. Not anymore. Thinking of losing him made me cry again but this time I couldn't stop. I have never in my life; wanted anyone or anything as much as I want him. He is the reason I'm still here at the academy. He is the reason I wake up in the morning. I can't live in a world where he doesn't want me. After a while I realized Lissa left. She's probably irritated with me for being so selfish. I'm supposed to take care of her. Be there for her. But no; here I am lying in my bed feeling sorry for myself. I'm such a waste of space; a real oxygen thief.

A few hours later I woke up in Lissa's head. "Princess; what are you doing here? You should be in bed; the sun is at its highest." Lissa watched as the love of my life walked off the plane and moved directly to her. He was right the sun was at its highest and Lissa felt very uncomfortable. It felt weird looking at him through her eyes. She didn't feel anything but sisterly love towards him. He was her guardian; her 'big brother' if you will. "It's Rose; something terrible happened while you were gone." I pulled out of her head before I heard his response. How dare she tell him? I told her not to but she did it anyway. Maybe I'm mistaking her 'brotherly love' for passionate love. Maybe she is trying to make him hate me. She is trying to get him for herself. Because surely if he found out I'm pregnant he wouldn't want me anymore. In this moment I decided that I hate her. She was trying to ruin the only good thing in my life and I wasn't going to let her do… "Rose; open the door!" I heard his sweet voice at the door. He was banging on it so hard I seriously thought it would break. I stood up and walked to the door just about to open it when I stopped. He's only going to scold at me for being weak enough to let a strigoi take me and I was in no mood to be scolded at. His tenacious knocking and yelling began to irritate me. "Go away just leave me alone. Go away; go away; go away." I yelled; also banging on the door. I heard him stop for a minute and I thought he gave up. Well that's how much our 'love' means to him. I was about to go back to the bed and cry when the door burst off its hinges. I didn't have the luxury to be shocked for long because a second after the door flew open Dimitri stormed in looking around frantically. When he spotted me a few feet away from the door his guardian mask cracked a little. I must look awful with my red and swollen eyes and red nose. I didn't have time to think of anything ells than to get away from him. So with out further thought I ran to the bathroom and shut the door. In any normal situation he would have caught me after I took the second step but I think I truly shocked him when I ran away. He was always my safe haven; the person I felt comfortable around but he would want to hurt me for hurting him by getting pregnant. "Rose; just open the door. Come out and talk to me; please." He tried to reason with me but I wasn't having any of that. He was just going to tell me he wanted Lissa and not me anymore. "No I don't want to hear it. Let Lissa talk to you. Since you two are so 'friendly' with each other." He banged on the door again; letting out his frustration. I knew he was thinking about kicking this door open to; so I sat in front of the door. "You can't kick this door open." I said. My voice sounded mean and evil even to me. I didn't want to be mean to Dimitri but I just can't stop myself. It's like someone is taking over my body. "And why is that? You know I will do it Rose." He said sounding very angry. _See he is angry with you;_ a voice said in the back of my mind. "Because you'll hurt me if you kick the door in." I said banging on the door again. My left hand hurt like hell. Maybe I injured it when I was hitting it against the door earlier. "Please Roza; we need to talk." When he called me Roza something in me clicked back to normal. What the hell came over me? Lissa is my best friend and I would die for her. I don't hate her and I never could. And Dimitri! Oh my; I was so awful to him. He was just trying to talk to me but I acted like he was a monster trying to hurt me. He would never hurt me; not intentionally. It was quite for a few seconds and I seriously thought he left. I stood up and opened the door. He turned his head and looked up at me. He sat with his back to the door. He wasn't going to leave me to deal with my problems alone. He really loves me. He stood up and held his hands up in surrender. "Look I just want to talk Rose. I won't hurt you." I ran forward and flung my arms around his waist. He responded immediately and wrapped his arms around my shoulders; pulling me closer to his chest. Being in his arms brought tears to my eyes and I was really getting sick of crying. "What happened to you Rose?" He asked softly; leading me over to the bed. I sat down as close to him as I could. I just needed him to be near me. This conversation is not going to be easy but I know Dimitri will understand.

 **Okay hope it was to your liking... Tell me what you think of Roses moment of crazyness. And do you guys think it's the baby making her crazy or just her own mind playing tricks.**


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

"I'm pregnant Dimitri." Was all I said when I gathered the courage. I studied his face carefully. He didn't look mad exactly but he didn't look happy either. He looked disappointed but not in me. He was disappointed in himself. "I know. Lissa told me that the Бастард got you preg… He violated you. I'm not mad at you; not at all." He said taking my hands in his. I guess Lissa told him my fears. Or he just knows me well enough to know that's how I'm feeling. "But he didn't violate me. He didn't even touch me in that way. He injected his 'seed' into my womb. I don't know how this is possible but it just happened and now…" I started to cry again when I thought of Kirova and the queen. "And now they want me to keep the baby and give birth to it. The queen wants to take it and experiment on it." Dimitri wrapped his arms around me again and just held me until I was all cried out. How he can be so loving and understanding is beyond me. But I'm very thankful he is all mine.

"Do you want to keep it?" He asked after a while. I looked up at him and hesitated before I answered. "I don't know." I honestly don't know what I want. No I do know what I want. I wanted a child but only with Dimitri but that can't happen. "I'm scarred that I will grow attached to this thing. I'm scarred that I will want it after I gave birth. Right now I hate it and that son of a bitch that gave it to me. But will I feel the same in three months?" I asked him. It's not the foetuses fault it's in me but I really do hate it. Dimitri looked at me with sorrow filled eyes. "I don't know Roza; I really don't know." He said. His response got me thinking. Will he stay with me if I decide to keep it? Is his love for me that strong? I know it's a lot to ask but could he take care of it as if it was his own? I took his hands in mine as I asked him the most important question to me now. "Would you stay with me if I chance my mind? If I decide to keep it; would you stay?" Dimitri looked at me with wide eyes. I don't think he expected me to ask him that. Yes I know it's a big decision. Yes I know it is unfair to ask that of him but I need him. I need him as much as I need air and doughnuts.

The silence was really getting to me. It was actually pissing me off that it's taking him this long to answer. If the rolls were reversed I would have agreed to stay with him immediately; because that's how much I love him. "I don't know Rose." With that simple sentence I lost my cool. I pulled my hands away from his and stood up. "You don't _know_!" I yelled. All of a sudden I was furious at him and at life. How the hell did I get in this crappy situation? What went wrong that landed me in this position? The accident that killed me and Lissa's family! The accident where Lissa saved me because she couldn't face life alone! It _all_ comes back to _Lissa_. She has screwed up my life in so many ways that I can't even remember all of them. I should have just died in that car wreck. She should have been the only survivor. Maybe then I wouldn't have been in this situation!

I looked everywhere ells but at Dimitri. I couldn't handle seeing his face. At this moment he disgusted me as much as Lissa does. "I am supposed to be your true love! You told me that you would never leave me and now you _don't know_ if you could stay with me!" It was getting hard to breath. It felt as if my lungs were being squeezed. How can he be so selfish? I'm the one who needs him now but he doesn't know if he can handle it. I'M the on that's PREGNANT! Dimitri stood up to face me. He was towering or me because of his great height. I could see it in his eyes; he was just as pissed as I was. "If I left you and took Tasha's offer and got her pregnant would you forgave me? No you wouldn't. If she gave birth to that baby and died; would you have helped me take care of it as if it was your own? NO you wouldn't." He yelled.

His breath also came in short pants. The situation he created about Tasha was completely different that what I was going through. "Of course I wouldn't. You want to know why? Because it would have been your choice!" I said; pointing my index finger at his chest. I know how much he hated that and making him mad was just pudding for me. "Do you really think I wanted this to happen? Did you even see what I went through? I begged Nathan to just kill me. As much as I wanted to return to you and Lissa; I just couldn't take it anymore. I cried out for you; I prayed that YOU would come and save me but you didn't. I don't want this any more than you do. But it happened and I can't change it now." My resolve was slowly breaking. Who was I kidding? I should just let him go. Forcing him to help me with this thing is just going to bring him down and I love him to much to do that to him. "Rose I know you didn't want this but neither did I. I wish I was there to save you; I really do. And I do love you but this is a big step. I have to think about this before I just make my decision."

He was right; it was unfair of me to put this all on him. I have to face my demons along. And this is going to be my biggest demon. "You don't have to make that decision Dimitri because I have made it for you already." I said. He looked puzzled as I walked closer to him; filling that small gap between us. I reached up and sealed his lips with mine. He responded instantly and held me tight. I'm going to miss this dearly. I pull away sooner that I really want and walk over to the door. With all the willpower I had left I opened it and stepped aside. "Goodbye Dimitri." I said and waited till he walked out. It took him a few seconds to process what I meant but he's a smart boy and left after kissing me on my head. I locked my door and curled up in front of the door. The tile floor was cold but not as cold as my heart at this very moment.

 **Hope you liked it... Looks like this pregnancy is messing with poor Rosies mind. She is so confused about what she's really feeling. Do you think Rose has made her mind up about Dimitri?**

 **Will they work it out or is it over?**

Love craxyvampxox

No new chapter if i don;t get up to 40 reviews. **Come on just 8 more... You can do it!**

LOL


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

Three days has passed since I last talked to Dimitri. I know he has talked to Lissa about me and it's probably her fault he hasn't talked to me. She told him to give me time. A selfish part of my mind told me that it's not time I needed; I need him. A quick knock on the door pulled my attention back to the present. I haven't moved from my spot in front of the door. I stood up with my shaky legs and leaned on the wall as I opened the door. I had no energy or strength in my body. I felt weak and gross. Alberta stood outside my room; starring at me with wide eyes. "Rose what's wrong with you?" She asked. I was cooking a witty comeback when my food from three days ago came back up. I ran to the toilet and emptied my stomach while Alberta held my hair. The vile smell made me throw up again and again. It felt unstoppable and I hated the feeling of throwing up. "Come on Rose; I'm taking you to Dr Olendzki." Alberta said. She used her bad-ass head guardian voice that indicated she meant business but me being Rose Hathaway always tried my luck. "No I'm okay. It's just morning sickness." I tried to get out of going to the infirmary. Alberta gave me that look that told me to stop bitching and walk. "Guardian Belikov please meet me in room 626 of the dhampir dorm." She said over her radio. What is in room 626? But that's… that's MY room. I shook my head violently and started to protest but my attempts where futile.

Five minutes after she called him he showed up in my bathroom. He assessed the situation before him and walked towards Alberta. A massive part of me wanted him to come to me and take away all my pain but I made it clear to him that I don't want him. They talked in hushed tones and after a while I stopped trying to listen. I just placed my head on the toilet paper dispenser and closed my eyes. All I wanted right now was to go to sleep and never walk up again. "Okay; I'll carry her while you follow." I heard Dimitri say before he picked me up bridal style. All the way to the infirmary I struggled in Dimitri's arms. I insulted him a few times to. He kept his head high and ignored me flat.

"What happened?" Dr Olendzki asked as Dimitri placed me on a bed. The good doctor began with her tests as Alberta told her story. "I found her in her room. She was really pale and looked well not normal. She emptied her stomach in the toilet so I called guardian Belikov to help me get her here." Dr Olendzki put the ice cold jelly on my bare stomach and spread it with a stick thing. I heard a strange sound to my left where a small monitor stood. "What's that sound?" I asked. Dr Olendzki looked at Dimitri and Alberta before looking back at me. "It's the fetuses heart beat." She said. She looked closer at the monitor and gulped. She actually gulped! But I was oblivious to anything around me. All I could focus on was that little thump; thump; thump. It made me smile even though I hated the thing inside me. That sound made my heart swell and my eyes tear up. "You guys have to leave; now." Dr Olendzki pushed a hesitant Dimitri and a worried Alberta out of the room before calling her staff in the room. "I need four packs of AB- now. The fetus is feeding off of her and she needs the blood. It's killing her by the second…" Dr Olendzki's voice faded away as I drifted into a dreamless sleep. I wasn't even aware that my baby was feeding off of me. She needs blood and she can have as many as she wants. I don't know how I know this but this baby is gonna be a she and I will protect her for as long as I can.

 **Looks like hearing your child's heartbeat really bonds you to it. Rose is slowly falling in love with her unwanted child. I want seven more reviews or no chapter.**

 **Crazyvampxox..**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry about the long; long; long wait but it's finally over.**

CHAPTER 11

"You have to get her… You are the only one… The academies jet… You have no choice… Kill her." Dr Olendzki's voice broke up as I fell in and out of consciousness. At times I felt like I was being moved but that could have been my imagination. I didn't know what was real anymore. My attempts against the darkness were futile and drained my energy even more. After my last attempt I just dived into the darkness head first. It was pointless.

"Come one Roza. You have to fight!" I felt a hand slide onto my stomach. "This baby needs you… I need you. I though about what you said and I want to help you. We will get through this but only if we are together." His voice lighted my way out of the darkness. I opened my eyes slowly; thinking I would be blinded by the sharp lights of the infirmary. It was a shocking surprise when I looked around and realised I was in an airplane. Dimitri sat next to me; in the window seat. He was gazing out of the small oval window. His body seamed tense; like he was ready for anything. He probably was. I took a minute to examine him. His brown hair was tied up at the nape of his neck. He rubbed his left hand over his face and sighed. I wonder what's going through his head. "Why are we on a plane?" I asked. My voice sounded weird and my throat was dry. His head snapped in my direction and his eyes widened. "Oh Roza I was worried sick. Don't you ever; _ever;_ do that to me again; do you hear me?" He scolded me lightly while hugging my small frame to his large one. I wasn't happy that he was chastising me but the warm feeling of his arms around me made me feel at peace. "I'm sorry." I said softly. He released me after a short time. Seeing the worry in his eyes made me smile. "But what did I do?" That made him laugh; one of those laughs that warmed my soul and gave me butterflies in my stomach. "The… baby… it is feeding off of you. It isn't taking that much but when you skipped eating for three days your body was slow at renewing your blood. You fainted from blood loss and Dr Olendzki feared that you wouldn't come to." He looked super uncomfortable talking about this but he knew I needed to know. I looked down at my stomach. It has grown extremely since this morning. I looked about five months pregnant. Dimitri lifted my chin with his thumb and index finger. "I know you want to keep the baby and I want to… I want to be with you Rose; even if that means I have to play the father roll to a baby that isn't mine. I love you and I will make sure that nothing happens to you or this baby." He placed his hand on my stomach gently. I shadowed his hand with my own. In this moment I knew Dimitri was going to take good care of me. The dhampir side of me was repulsed by the idea of someone ells protecting me but the girl side of me loved the idea of him being around every second more and more. We were two split seconds away from kissing when I heard a very girly giggle and a shushing sound from the bathroom. Dimitri tensed at the sound. I guess we were supposed to be the only ones on the plane. That giggle sounded very familiar to me so I decided to check on Lissa before we made any major decisions. Just as I expected it; Lissa and Christian sat in the small bathroom. Christian had his hand over his mouth. _Christian is a real giggling Casanova!_ Lissa thought and smiled at her boyfriend. I popped back into my own head and put a calming hand on Dimitri's forearm. He looked at me confused so I mouthed one word to him; _Lissa._ He nodded at me and relaxed. He still looked super pissed though. I wonder why. I stood up and slowly walked to the bathroom door. I giggled at the thought that popped into my head. "Oh Dimitri; I love you to." I giggled again when I opened the door. Christian fell out face first. I just knew that he would lean on the door if he thought Dimitri and I were talking like love-struck teenagers. He just loved to use stuff like that on me. I looked up at Lissa who was sitting on the small counter next to the toilet. Her eyes were wide and her mouth shut tightly. She wanted to laugh at Christian but she felt like a deer caught in the headlights of a hunter's truck. I just shook my head at her in a playful manner. Christian muttered some very rude things as he stood up and glared at me. Dimitri joined our little get together after a few minutes of us just staring at each other. "What are you doing here Princess? I asked you nicely to stay there." So that's why he was angry. He wanted to have me all to himself. I don't know if I feel excited about that fact or mad at the fact that he nearly yelled at Lissa. She felt as confused as I looked. "When I heard of Rose's death I just knew something was up. I went to Dr Olendzki and she told me everything. She suggested that we sneak on the plane and came with you." Dimitri sighed. There was nothing he could do to get them back to the academy now. We were in a flying airplane. "Wait; did you just say they think I'm dead?" I asked when her words registered in my mind. Dimitri looked away when I glanced at him. "It was Alberta's idea. She and Dimitri wanted to protect you from Kirova and the queen." Lissa started but Dimitri interrupted her.

"They don't want to do test on just the baby; they want to do the same test on you as well. We told Kirova that you died from blood loss and there was nothing we could do to save the baby. Kirova thinks I quit because I was mentally enable to continue my work. We… borrowed the academies jet and now we are on our way to Russia." I nodded; to tired and worn out to really question their plan. It was a good one though. We all took a seat after getting Lissa's cover story. She left a note telling the academy that she could deal with my death so she ran away with Christian.

About eight hours of doing nothing on the plane I shut my eyes. Sleep was my best friend in that moment. I felt Dimitri's fingers slide between mine. With the last bit of energy I had left I squeezed his fingers. Hopefully I will only wake up when we land.

 **Review please. If you like arrow of 50SOG read my story 50 shades of green. Its a crossover.**


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

"Rose come on; wake up. Your really heavy." I heard a whinny voice that could only belong to Christian. I opened my eyes to find his face right in front of mine. He was carrying me through the airport in Russia. Russia! We are finally in Russia. I jumped out of his hands. "Thank you." He said while wiping the sweat off of his forehead. _Light weight;_ I thought as I looked around the massive space for Dimitri. "He went to get a car." Lissa answered. Why would he leave them alone? I was about to voice my concerns when I saw him. He stood about ten meters away; half facing us while he talks to the very "friendly" receptionist. Of course he wouldn't leave us defenceless. He was in easy range to reach us if a threat came. Dimitri sent a quick glance our way. He relaxed slightly when he saw that I was awake. When he turned to the fake blond receptionist she smiled at him and toughed his arm in a very inappropriate way. Anger flared up inside of me. How dare she? Doesn't she know he is mine! I hate to admit it but; I am jealous. I took Lissa's hand and stalked over to Dimitri. When we reached him I let Lissa's hand go and took Dimitri's arm. "Hey handsome; how long is this gonna take?" I asked while giving the fake blond a death glare from hell. She didn't back down though. She took this as a challenge. "Is this your _little_ sister? She is so cute." The blond smiled at me. I was so ready to punch her in her make-up plastered face but Dimitri sensed my motives and put a hand around my shoulders. "No this is my girlfriend; Rose. Is the car outside? We are kind of in a hurry." He asked. I would have demanded to have the car pronto instead of asking sweetly like him. Her voice irritated me as she gave him directions in which way the car would be.

"Take a left but don't go to far; we wouldn't want a handsome guy like you disappearing now would we?" I mimicked her slutty voice as we climbed into the car. Dimitri coughed to cover up his laugh but Lissa and Christian were nearly wetting themselves in the back seat. _Idiots;_ I thought as Dimitri put the car in drive and exited the airport. I ignored them for the whole three hours we were on the road. Dimitri eventually reached over and entwined our hands. He gave me a quick glance before focusing on the road again. 'He really loves you; I can finally see it in his aura. Adrian taught me.' Lissa said through the bond. I looked at her reflection in the rear view mirror and nodded with a big smile. Dimitri suddenly squeezed my hand. "I use to spend two hours after school in that park every day until I left for America." Dimitri said. I looked at the small semi open space. There was a jungle gym; two swing sets; a few benches and a small sand pit. I was surprised to see quit a few children playing there. It was seriously cold out side but it wasn't snowing yet. "I can see you sitting on a bench; reading a western while all the girls are swooning over you." Dimitri rolled his eyes at my slightly jealous tone. As we continued down the street I got more nervous after each house we passed. What if his family doesn't like me? What will I do then? How will I convince…

"We are here." Dimitri said with a big smile plastered on his charming face. I griped the sides of the car seat when Dimitri climbed out. All of a sudden it felt as if my stomach moved up into my throat. "Rose; are you coming?" Lissa asked; leaning over the console. I shook my head. "I can't."

"What do you mean 'you can't'?" Lissa asked confused. I turned around to face her. Just seeing my face told her what was wrong. She knew I was afraid. "They will love you Rose. It's kind of hard not to like you." She put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. Just knowing I had her support helped me to relax a bit. "Rose there are people who really want to meet you." I jumped a bit when I heard Dimitri's voice next to me. He was crouched down next to me with my door open. He must have heard me and Lissa talking. I let out a deep breath before I got out of the car. When I looked at the house I smiled. It was a plain double story house; painted a light blue and white. The front door was open. This is it.

Relax Rose; just calm your ass down. They are Dimitri's family. If they are anything like him they will be understanding and kind. As if he could read my mind Dimitri whispered in my ear to calm down. The fact that he knew me so well brought tears to my eyes. I blinked them away before I made a spectacle of myself. When we stepped over the threshold I turned around but Dimitri was behind me; blocking my way. "No Roza; my family is this way." He turned me around and made me walk. We stopped in the family room. There was a fire place in the corner; in the middle of the room was a round coffee table and there were couches around the table. Those couches were all occupied by people who had a strong resemblance to Dimitri. They were the Belikovs.

 **Sorry for disappearing. Hope you love it. Review please.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the long wait; been busy. Please review.**

CHAPTER 13

"Rose this is my family; my grandmother; Yeva; my oldest sister; Karolina and my two younger sisters Sonya and Viktoria. Belikovs meet my girlfriend Roza." His grandmother looked at me briefly then retuned to the newspaper she was holding. His sisters stood up to greet me with hugs. After a few minutes of small talk Dimitri interrupted us. "You have one more family member to meet." I followed him to the back yard where a middle aged woman sat on a chair while a young boy and a toddler played around her. She was beautiful for her age. Her brown hair has gone grey in some places but other than that she looked good. Her rich brown eyes turned towards us as we approached her.

A bright smile broke out over her face when she saw Dimitri. "Mamma this is Roza; Roza this is my mother; Olena Belikov." She stood up when we reached her. I stretched my hand out for a handshake but she pulled me into an iron hug. I retuned the hug instantly. She was warm and love just radiated off of her. It was hard not to like her. "So this is your reason for smiling nowadays?" She laughed as she kissed both my cheeks. For the first time in a _long_ time I blushed. Only the Belikovs can do that to me. "It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Belikov." I said politely. She tsked at me playfully.

"No need with the formalities my dear; call me Olena. Mrs. Belikov makes me feel older than I am." She laughed. Her laugh reminded me so much of Dimitri's laugh. It was rich and warm. "You must be starving; come in then I'll make some black bread." Dimitri's face brightened at the sound of that.

After we ate lunch and had some family time with the Belikovs; Dimitri and I went for a walk. We still had some… unclear… issues. "So…" I said while playing with the zipper on my jacket. I didn't look up at Dimitri; I was afraid of what I would see on his face. Would he really accept me? How about the baby?

"So?" Dimitri countered. I just knew he had his one eyebrow raised like he always does. Why can't I do that? Life is just unfair. "What's going on between us? Where will we end up?" I asked. After a very long silence I looked up at Dimitri. He was looking at me. "How can you ask me that? I told you that we will be together forever. I will help you with the baby; raise it as if it was my own." He stopped and turned me to face him. His face was hard but his eyes showed his vulnerability. He needed me to believe his words.

"I love you Roza. You will forever be my one true love. Don't you know I would move a mountain for you?"

"But you… you said that you needed time to think and now I understand fully what I'm asking of you." This man must be the most difficult man ever. First he needs time to think and now he can't wait to become a dad. "I had time to think; more than enough time. Guardian Dimitri needed time but your Dimitri just wants you. I'm asking you now as your Dimitri; to forgive me for what I said."

He took my hands and kissed them. Oh my. For a man of few words he just gave the speech of his life. I pulled my hands free and wrapped them around his neck. "I want you any way I can get you; guardian Dimitri or Rose's Dimitri. Even mentor Dimitri; but he is a real pain in the behind." I kissed him squarely on his beautifully soft lips. He held me closer as he deepened the kiss by adding his tongue into the mix. _Wow; that's a first;_ I thought happily. "Why do you make me feel like a teenager every time I'm with you?" He asked once we broke free for air. I shrugged and laughed. Dimitri took my hand and began to walk again. "Wait; how am I when I'm "mentor" Dimitri?" He asked.

"You're very strict and absolutely no fun." Dimitri gave me a sidelong glance before muttering something in Russian. We walked for a few more meters before Dimitri stopped in front of a very old bookstore/coffee shop. The sign above the door read: _Reading juice;_ interesting name choice. Dimitri had a broad smile on his face. The smile showed off his barely there dimples. "This was the first and only place I worked. When I was fourteen I wanted some new books. I had read all my mother bought me and I had read all there was to read in the library." Dimitri held open the door for me. After we stepped inside he continued. "I wanted to order new books from Moscow and this shop got books for half the price. So I begged Mrs Kozlovsky; the owner; to hire me and pay me in books."

Dimitri pulled out a comfy looking chair and motioned me to sit. I complied and sat down. "Later she paid me in books and money. It was my idea to open up a coffee shop." He said proudly. I rolled my eyes at him but deep down I felt his proudness bubble through me. He's my man; my wonderful; sweet man. He leaned down and kissed my nose. He He walked over to the counter and greeted a youngish man. They talked for a while before Dimitri came back. "I ordered us something to drink and a few doughnuts for you." The mention of doughnuts made me smile. After a few minutes the guy that talked to Dimitri came to out table with a box of doughnuts and two mugs. "Okay so it's one box of doughnuts for the красивая girl and two Belikov specials." Dimitri glared at the guy in a playful matter that made him laugh while he placed our stuff in front of us. "Thanks Dom and don't go calling my girl beautiful; only I can. Is Mrs Kozlovsky still here?" Dom nodded his head; making his blond curls bounce on his head. He hurried off behind the counter. "That guy was eleven when I left. I use to be his… well his mentor in a way. He was to take my place when I felt." I nodded my head as I took a sip of the "Belikov special". It was great. I don't know what it was. It tasted like a white chocolate mixed with milo and hot chocolate. Dimitri laughed when I took his to. "What is this? And why is it named after you?"

I asked hallway through his cup. Dimitri explained to me that it was a mixture of the three things I thought it was. One day he accidentally mixed it into a mug and gave it to a customer. The guy came back for another so Mrs Kozlovsky named it after Dimitri. Apparently it became a big thing in Baia.

"Dimka; is that you?" asked an elderly lady from behind the counter. Slowly she made her way to our table. Dimitri stood up and gave the old lady his chair. "Mrs Kozlovsky this is my girlfriend Roza; Roza this is Mrs Kozlovsky." I shook her small hand over the table. Dimitri grabbed a chair from the table behind him and sat down. "Oh my dear there is so many stories I can tell you about this young man over here." She patted Dimitri's hand before giving it a squeeze. I put my elbows on the table and rested my chin on my hands. "Tell me everything."

 **So next chapter is story time with Mrs Kozlovsky...**

 **Give me some embarrassing stories even if it actually happened to you. i need some inspiration please people.**

 **love crazyvampxoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

"He did what?" I asked Mrs Kozlovsky. Dimitri put his head in his hands; laughing along with us. "I thought I would be a good big brother if I cut my sisters hair." Dimitri defended himself.

"Yes you thought so Dimka; but your mother did not; nor did your sister. Why you did it when she was sleeping is beyond me." She laughed. Dimitri took a sip of his third Belikov special. I was on my fifth. "She didn't want to sit still when she was awake. For a seven year old that was smart thinking." I nearly chocked on my drink. And he said my logic was faulty. Wouldn't sit still; can you imagine. "I remember once when a young fellow was making fun of Vikka; Dimka got so mad he hung the boy up by his underpants in front of the store. It took the police department four hours to get the boy off because he was so high. How did you get him up there?"

Dimitri looked… proud for some reason. He finished his drink then smiled. "I used the fire departments truck with the ladder. I warned him but he never listened."

"They call the boy High String; because Dimka strung him up so high." I had tears rolling down my eyes from all the laughing. I just love hearing stories of my battle god.

"When you get home; you must ask Olena to show you the pictures of Dimka's twin sister." His what? I didn't know Dimitri has a twin sister. Dimitri's eyes grew wide and he shook his head. "No; why did you have to bring that up Mrs Kozlovsky?" Dimitri asked. He looked horrified. I asked him why he didn't want me to see her but Mrs Kozlovsky told me to just ask his mother.

Mrs Kozlovsky looked at her old brown wrist watch and sighed. "I better go; I have a doctor's appointment to get to."

"What's wrong?" Dimitri asked worried. She patted his hand and stood up. "Nothing is wrong with me Dimka; I'm just going to be a grandmother again." She smiled slightly at Dimitri before turning back at me. "It was lovely to meet you Roza; I hope I see you again. You and Dimka should come over to dinner one night." I stood up and shook her hand.

"We defiantly have to do that; Mrs Kozlovsky. It was a pleasure to meet you." Dimitri gave her a soft hug and asked her if he could drive her to the hospital. She declined his offer gently and walked off. Dimitri and I sat back down. "She's a lovely lady. Thank you for sharing some of your childhood with me." My eyes became watery and my voice was unstable. I had this sudden urge to cry at his thoughtfulness. Dimitri took my hand in his and stroked my knuckles. "It was my pleasure Roza; why are you crying?"

"I don't know; maybe it's just the hormones. We have to get back. It's getting dark and I don't want to leave Lissa alone."

On the way back to his house we bumped into a group of men. "High String; how are you?" Dimitri asked. He slightly pushed me behind him but me being me; didn't want any of that. The men were all moroi and they looked drunk. High String stumbled forward and shook Dimitri's hand. I could see he tried to squeeze it but come on; this guy is a drunken lamp poll and Dimitri is; well he is Dimitri.

After they release their grip; High String looks at me then back at Dimitri. "I'm good; I see you have been good as well. Who is this little lady? Let me guess she is your bloodwhore and you're her pimp?" I could feel Dimitri tense but I didn't want a scene in a public place. I opened Dimitri's hand that was balled up in a tight fist and put my hand in his. "Let's just go; he isn't worth it." I pulled on Dimitri's hand and started to walk. High String made a funny noise before he pulled on a lock of my hair.

"Such pretty hair; I would like…" Before he could finish his sentence I broke his nose. All his friends hissed at me. Dimitri pulled me behind him and crouched into a protective stance in front of me. "Leave now or you all will be known as High String." Dimitri hissed back. Fear clouded their eyes and they backed away; leaving High String lying on the floor.

"My feet are killing me." I said as Dimitri and I entered his house. He kissed my cheek before walking to the kitchen. I went to the family room to find all the Belikovs and Lissa sitting by the fire. Lissa smiled at me and patted the seat next to her. "Where is Christian?" I asked Lissa.

She was about to answer when he and Dimitri entered the room. Dimitri sat in front of me and took my feet in his hands. After taking off my shoes; he started to rub my swollen feet. "If you ever stop; I will kill you. I know where you sleep." I joked. Every one laughed except Yeva. What the hell is her problem?

"Talking about sleeping; where are we going to sleep." I asked Dimitri. Olena answered my question.

"Lissa and Christian share a room and then you and Dimka can share his old room." I nodded my head and smiled at her. But my smile quickly disappeared. "Did you guys bring any clothes or stuff?" I asked. Fortunately Dimitri packed everything he could find in my room. Clothes; shoes; books; photos; and for that I am so thankful. Damn; I hope his books are somewhere in the stuff he packed.

Dimitri and I retired for the night. He used the bathroom first while I went through the stuff he packed. According to him; this is all that was in my room. Three duffle bags full of stuff. Two of those bags were full of clothes and shoes and one was filled with four nature books; one photo album; my snow globe and my laptop. I guess my phone wasn't a necessity; Sad face.

I looked through all three bags. The books and my new clothes were not in the bags. Damn; I bought a lot of cute things. 'Come to my room; I want to give you something.' Lissa said through the bond. I hurried to her room which was across from ours. Lissa sat on her bed with a bunch of bags at her feet. "I thought you would want these. You never took them back to your room after the shopping trip." A smile broke out on my face and I lunged at Lissa. I trapped her in a tight hug.

Little things like this make me feel so loved inside. I was about to pick up all the bags when Christian came out of the bathroom. "Let me help you." He offered. I grabbed all the bags He couldn't and said goodnight to Lissa. "Just dump them on the bed. Thanks Sparky." I said. Christian placed the bags on the bed and walked out after wishing me a good night. I searched through the bags until I found the bag with the books in. As I took the books out; Dimitri emerged from the bathroom. I put the books behind my back and slowly walked towards him. He had an amused expression on his face.

"What do you have there Roza?" He asked. I shrugged and smiled. He reached behind me and took the books in his hands. He opened the first book and read the tittle then the second one and then the last one. He looked up at me confused. "This is just a little gift to say thanks and I love you." Dimitri placed the books on the desk and kissed me. The kiss ended way too soon by I'm happy he liked it; the books. "Roza they are first additions; they must have cost a pretty penny." I shrugged again and hugged him tight. We stood like that for a while; just being in his arms makes me feel save. This is going to be a long journey to our happiness. I just hope it will be smooth sailing from now on.

 **Sorry for the long wait. Please review. waiting on baby names.**

 **Review and Dimitri shall send you a kiss.**


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER 15

Just two more months; I can do this. I thought bravely as I sat on the bathroom floor after throwing up. The first wave is never as bad as the second one but I haven't had more than one wave in two weeks. We have been living with Dimitri's family for about two months now. According to a very amazing doctor here; I am six months along and I only have two months left. So I can do this! I was about to stand up when that second wave came to greet me for the first time in a long time. I can't do this! The vomiting felt never ending and I hated that. After I was sure I was done I stood up. I felt so weak. It has been one week since I got some blood. Since Dimitri is the only one with the same blood type; I can only have his blood. A couple of weeks ago we found out that the baby is taking more and more of my blood and my body can't keep up with the blood loss; so Olena suggested that Dimitri should donate some blood once a week. Dimitri was all for it but I was a little grossed out. I thought I would have to drink the blood and that was not okay. Luckily; we have a nurse in the house so Olena gives me the blood via a drip. But I skipped this week. As I exited the bathroom I heard a loud crash down stairs. Normally that wouldn't bother me but seeing as I was alone in the house and my fighting was restricted because of my very round belly; I was beyond freaking out. My basic instinct told me to go and check it out so that is exactly what I did. I followed the sound all the way to the kitchen. When I saw the open door my heart rate doubled. The day Dimitri leaves me alone; this happens. I quickly scanned the room. Nothing is moving. "Rose?" I heard a voice behind me. I didn't bother to look who it was I just lashed out. The person didn't fight me back; he just blocked my attacks. After a while I stopped and looked at the person. I nearly fell over when I saw who my "attacker" was. "Damien? What are you doing here?"

I handed Damien a bag of frozen peas to put on his face. Apparently a pregnant woman can throw a descent punch. "Well a week after you came back they told us you died and then that guardian left and the Dragomir princes and her boyfriend and then the Ivashkov boy. I thought it was a little bit weird so I decided to check it out." Damien said. He flinched as he placed the peas on his face. Who is Ivashkov? Adrian! "Adrian left?" I asked. Damien nodded. "Yeah he looked torn up about something." Damien closed his eyes and leaned back in the kitchen chair. Damn it! Nobody told him that I was fine. I will just have to call him later. "Why are you here?" Damien asked me. His eyes were still closed. "Well Kirova and the Queen want to take my baby and I couldn't let that happen. Dimitri helped me get away and Lissa followed with Christian. How did you find me?" Damien opened his eyes and raised one eyebrow. He looked exhausted and sore. "Can that wait till morning? My head hurts too much to think straight. Where is everyone?" "Dimitri; his mother; his grandmother and his oldest sister went to take his youngest sister back to school. Dimitri's other sister went to night skool. Lissa and Christian went to the park with all the children." I said. Lissa and Christian were on their way back and I'm sure Dimitri was almost here. Damien closed his eyes again for a second. "I should probably go to my hotel. Can you meet me at the park tomorrow at about eleven?" I nodded my head. Damien's phone rang loudly in the silence. He looked at the phone and excused himself. While I waited for him to return I placed the kettle on the stove. I was almost done with my tea and his coffee when he walked in. "Sorry that was my boyfriend; he doesn't like the idea that I'm so far away from him." I nearly dropped his coffee. Damien is gay. I would have never thought that was possible.

"Thanks for the coffee Rose I will se you tomorrow." Damien said as he hugged me on the porch. I must have the worst timing ever. Just when Damien hugged me everyone decided to show up. Lissa gave me a weird look. Christen just looked confused. All the Belikovs minus Yeva looked uncomfortable and Dimitri looked pissed. Damien greeted Christian and Lissa then turned to Olena. "Hello my name is Damien. You must be Mrs Belikov?" Olena nodded her head as she shook Damien's hand. Dimitri and Damien just nodded their heads at each other. I'm really feeling the love guys. I rolled my eyes. "Bye-bye Rose." Damien said as he walked away. Dimitri was the first one to move. He walked up to me kissed me forehead then walked inside. I can tell that he is highly mad. For what; I don't know. After Dimitri entered the house everyone found their feet and went inside except me and Lissa. She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "What?" I asked. Why was everyone giving me strange looks? I sat down on the first step of the porch. "What is he doing here? Why were you hugging him? Last time we talked about him you told me he was hitting on you." He crossed her arms and started to pace in front of me. Oh so I was getting weird looks because I hugged another man. If only they knew what I knew. "Don't look at me like that. He thought something was up with my death so he followed it up. And I hug all my friends." She stopped and gave me the famous you-know-what-I-mean look. I stoop up and walked down the three steps. "Damien is gay; he has a boyfriend. I found out tonight. How cool is that. We always wanted a gay friend." I said. I was super excited about this but I don't know why. Lissa started to laugh when my words registered in her mind. She started thinking about the endless shopping trips we could take with Damien all thoughts of him hitting on me forgotten. "Ladies it's getting late please come in." Christian stood at the door. Lissa was about to go in when she put her hand over her mouth and gasped. "Rose I told Dimitri about Damien hitting on you I'm so sorry. At the moment it seemed like a good idea." Lissa hugged me before running to Christian. I struggled a bit with going up the stairs. "Let me help you." Christian said taking my arm. He helped me into the house; all the way to the living room. Everyone was seated on the couches well everyone except… "He is in the back yard." Yeva said to me before she picked up her knitting. She was working on a blue baby hat. I thanked her and waddled my way to the back yard. At first I couldn't see him but then I looked up at the only big tree in the yard and saw a very old tree house. I could see his back. The tree house didn't look to high up so I decided to climb the tower because it looked like my Rapunzel wasn't about to throw his hair down. Sometimes I'm just too good; I thought as I started to climb.

Next time I'm making him come down. Those steps were not made for pregnant women. I looked around the small space. It was cute. There were a lot of toys on shelves and books on the small table. A small veranda was built around the tree house. I walked through the small room to the other side of the veranda that faced away from the Belikov's house. Dimitri's legs were hanging over the edge and he rested his arms on the wooden railing. I know he heard me but he didn't turn around. "Why would you hug him if you know he wants you?" Okay I never thought I would see the day that Dimitri was the insecure one. It actually pissed me off that he would think that I would go for other guys while I'm with him. Don't start a fight Rose; everyone has their moments. I took a deep breath to calm myself down. "He is gay." I said before sitting down next to him. Dimitri gave me a sidelong glance. "What?" I bet he has never heard that one before. "I said that…"  
"I heard you; but Lissa said that he was…" I put my right hand on his knee and kissed his cheek. He let out a deep breath and shook his head. "I'm sorry I just had a really crappy day. It was hard to say goodbye to Viktoria and I got an ear full from your mother and then I saw him here. Please forgive me?" I nodded my head before I laid my head down on his shoulder. The view of Baia was beautiful from this tree house. "Wait; my mom talked to you?" I asked when I thought about his words. He nodded his head. "She blames me; for your death. I wanted to tell her that you were fine but I was afraid she would tell the queen." I understood his point. My mom was a follow the rule guardian and if the queen asked about me; she would say I was alive. Tears started to build up in my eyes. We just kind of mended our relationship and now I can't even tell her I'm alive. Dimitri put his arms around me and just held me tight while I cried. I really hate these hormones.

SORRY GUYS FOR THE LONG WAIT. ENJOY... 


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER 16

Sitting here with Dimitri was heaven. I love being alone with him. We just watched the stars and told each other stories about our childhood. We also decided on names. If it was a boy it would be Nicolas Mason H. Belikov but if I'm right and I do think I am; we will name her Jasmine Olena H. Belikov. Everything was perfect until my stomach made itself known. "Lets go get some food for little Nicolas." Dimitri said. I scoffed at his positivity that it would be a boy. I'm carrying this baby so I think I know more that he does. "Nicolas? What makes you think it's not a Jasmine." I asked; trying to raise an eyebrow but both shot up. Dimitri had a smug smile on his face. "We'll see." Was all he said before he pulled us both to our feet and hugged me. I can't wait till the baby is born and little Jasmine proves Dimitri wrong. "Dimitri can I borrow your phone and have a moment alone." Dimitri handed me his phone with out any questions about who I want to call. "Anything for you Roza; but you have to go down first." I rolled my eyes at him but let him help me down. Everything was easier with his help. He told me to not stay out to long before he went inside. I put his phone on to find a picture of me as the background. That made me smile but my smile vanished when I realised I needed a password to unlock his phone. I tried his birthday; cowboy; guardian; Vladimir; Russia; Baia; my birthday and Rose but nothing worked. I was getting hopeless until I tried one more time and it unlocked. Roza was the right word. His main background was of me and him. It was picture day at St. Vlad's. Dimitri asked if all the mentors could take a picture with their students. It was our first and only picture together. I searched for Adrian's name then hit dial. It rang four times before a very sleepy Adrian answered. It's the middle of the moroi day and he is asleep? "Adrian; it's me R…"

"R-Rose; is that really you? They told me you died." He sounded awake by now. Just hearing his voice made me cry like a baby. He tried his best to comfort me over the phone but I could hear he was crying to. "I'm so; so; so sorry Adrian for not telling you. I wasn't even aware about the plans until I was here." I said trying to hold back the sobs. Adrian reassured me that it was okay.

"I'm just so happy that you are okay. Where are you? I want to come and see you." He asked. I told him about Russia and the situation with the Queen and my baby. He promised that he would see me soon and that he wouldn't tell a soul about me. After talking to Adrian I felt lighter; like a weight was lifted off of my shoulder. While I had Dimitri's phone I decided to text my mom. She just needs to know that I'm okay. I told her to come to Russia and to bring Abe. "Rose; what are you doing?" Lissa asked; coming out of the house wrapped in a blanket.

"I just called Adrian. Nobody told him about me; Damien said he didn't look to good." She walked over to me and wrapped the blanket around the both of us. We walked into the house together. It was dinner time and I was starving.

After dinner we all went to the family room. Dimitri sat between my feet. I was absentmindedly rubbing my stomach and listening to Olena talk when I felt a small bump under my hand. As fast as the bump came it went away. The bump reappeared on the other side of my stomach. The baby was kicking. I started laughing uncontrollably. All eyes were on me. I took Dimitri's hand then placed it on my stomach where the baby was kicking. "He's kicking already." Dimitri said with a wide smile. I rolled my eyes at Dimitri for saying the baby is a he but let it go. Everyone wanted to feel the baby kicking. Paul was the funniest. "Is that your baby auntie Roza?" He asked. I nodded my head. He looked at my stomach weirdly. "Do you love your baby?"

"Yes Paul; I do." I was confused; I didn't know where he was going with this. Paul scratched his head.

"Then why did you eat your baby auntie Roza?" Dimitri and I laughed at his innocent question. How do you explain to a twelve year old boy how pregnancy works? Dimitri tried his best but gave up after a while. I can't wait to see Dimitri with this baby. "Hey Olena; can I see Dimitri's twin?" I asked. Dimitri sighed and shook his head. Olena laughed and stood up. She went to a small bookcase and pulled out a thick photo album. "Let me guess; Mrs Kozlovsky?" I nodded my head. Lissa; who was sitting next to me; made place for Olena to sit down between us; Christian joined Dimitri on the floor. "When Dimka was little he always wanted to play with Karo and her friends so Dimitri turned into Daniela. Karo would dress him up and they would have tea parties." Olena showed me a couple of pictures where Dimitri looked like a very pretty girl. The rest of the night went by peacefully.

"Can you hold me Dimitri?" I asked him as he climbed into the bed. Everyone has gone to sleep a while ago. He folded his arms around me tightly and kissed my cheek. "I send my mother a text earlier telling her to come here with my father." Dimitri tensed a bit.

"I need her Dimitri. I don't know why but I do."

"Every girl; I mean woman; needs her mother. We just have to make sure the Queen never finds out about you. I love you to much to lose you." I turned around in his arms to face him. "I love you to." I kissed him passionately. I never want to be without him; ever!

 **please review...**


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17

"So how did you find me?" I asked Damien. The park was quiet this early in the morning. All the kids were at school or at home. Damien handed me a take away Milo that he bought before meeting me at the park. It was freezing outside but the Milo helped to warm my hands. "Well I asked around about that guardian and found out that he comes from Russia and that he went back home because his grandmother was sick and then I heard that the princess was spotted in Russia so I decided to see why the people you loved all went to Russia and bam here you are." If he could find me that easily them the queen could to. We have to relocate or something. Damien studied the park around us like a guardian would survey a room. He was looking for someone.

"I just hope the queen isn't on my tail." I said after a long silence. Damien looked at me again. He took my hand in his and smiled. "She isn't even looking; trust me. That doctor gave her a body that looked like you. Even I believed you were dead." He looked around the park one more time before he sighed. I looked around the park to. "What are you looking for?" I asked after scanning the park a few times. Damien smiled brightly and pointed towards a car that parked on the other side other park. A tall man got out of the car gracefully. He was a moroi. His dark blond hair reminded me of Dimitri's hair. It was shoulder length and looked like silk.

The man opened the back door of the car. A little girl jumped out. She can't be older than six. She had blond hair like Damien and a figure like a dhampir. "Let me help you up." Damien held his hands out for me to take. I accepted his help and stood up with difficulty. By the time I was up the man and the girl reached us. Damien made sure I was steady before turning to the man. He gave the man a hug; the sort of hug I gave to Dimitri. This must be his boyfriend. "Rose this is Killian James; my better half. Killian this is the remarkable dhampir I was telling you about." Killian shook my hand and smiled. I wonder what I did to earn the title of a 'remarkable' dhampir. "It's a pleasure to meet you; Rose. This is our daughter; Angelique."

The little girl stepped forward and smiled at me. She was beautiful. "It's nice to meet you." She was so polite. I reached towards her and gave her a hug. I don't know what made me do that but I just needed to hug this little girl. "I'm sorry. Being pregnant makes you do stuff." Angelique giggled. She was really adorable.

"It's okay; you give nice hugs." Damien picked her up and twirled her in circles. Killian laughed at his little family. I can not wait for that to be me. "Shall we walk you home?" Damien asked after putting Angelique down. They probably want their family time and I was in the way. I shook my head at his offer. "No I can walk alone; the house is just over there." I said pointing to the place I called home now. Damien started to argue with me about walking me when he was cut of by a voice behind me. "We will walk her home." I slowly turned around and starred at the person who spoke.

"Abe; what are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged him. My mother stood next to him. Her mouth opened and her eyes wide. Abe kissed my head before releasing me from his arms. I stepped in front of my mother. I closed my eyes; waiting for her to unleash her wrath on me but it never came. When she moved it wasn't to harm me for lying to her; it was to hug me. I instantly hugged her back. I have never felt so whole in my mother's arms until now.

After greeting Damien and his family we were on our way to the nearest restaurant. My mom wanted some answers. Before I got in my fathers car I dialed Lissa's number. "Is something wrong?" Lissa sounded alert and afraid.

I frowned as my father started the car and put it in drive. "Yes everything is fine. I just wanted to tell you I'm gonna be a while. My parents are here and they want to take me to lunch. Are you okay?" I asked. Lissa sighed. I could feel her relief through the bond. "Yeah; I just thought you called because something was wrong. But never mind; I'm just; I don't know. Have fun." Lissa hung up before I could respond. My father parked the car in front of a fancy restaurant. He opened the door for me and helped me get out. The restaurant looked amazing. It was the most beautiful building in Baia. The aura around this place just felt out of this world. Abe's phone ringing brought my mind back to earth. "Go ahead; I will meet you inside." Abe said before answering. My mother took my hand and led me to the front desk inside the restaurant. The hostess looked up as we entered. She looked impressive and sophisticated with her hair in a neat bun and her superman style classes. Every inch of her was perfect; even her fake smile.

"Hello there. Do you have a reservation or are you here with the Hudson party?" To my utter surprise she didn't have an accent. Her gold name badge revealed that her name is Caroline. My mother cleared her throat before speaking; her tone as fake as Caroline's tone was. "No we do not have a reservation. We were not aware that we needed one only for a quick lunch." Caroline let out a slight sigh and looked down at the book on the desk. I looked behind her at the tables. There were about ten open tables. "I'm sorry but you need a reservation. All the tables are full." My mother clenched her fist so tight that her knuckles went white. I put my hand on my mother's shoulder to calm her down.

"Listen Caroline I can see about ten open tables back there and I'm a fast eater so we won't be long. How about you just give us a table and we will be out of your hair in no time." I said; turning up my sweet girl side. This lady does not want to meet my pregnant side. Caroline looked at the tables behind her then looked back at me. "Reservations are a must here…"

"I'm sure you could squeeze us is somewhere my dear." Abe said from behind me and my mother. Caroline's fake smile faded into a real one. She nodded her head and led us to a table in the middle of the big room. My mother and I glared at her while she walked away to get our waiter. "So what shall we order?" Abe asked as he looked through the menu.

 **So sorry for the long wait people...**


End file.
